Field
The present disclosure relates to an optically trapped atom transfer tweezer through a hologram and a method using the same, and more particularly to a tweezer which optically traps a low temperature single-atom array by using a holographic technique and then transfers the optically trapped atom array to any spatial position by using the holographic technique.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of quantum computation using cold neutral atoms, it is very important to trap quantum system neutral atoms at a particular position. Also, only when the cold neutral atom is maintained isolated from the outside by being placed in an ultra-high vacuum environment, quantum state coherence can be maintained. Accordingly, a technology called optical trapping which satisfies such two conditions is being much used.
The optical trapping of the cold neutral atom uses a potential change which is applied to the neutral atom by light. The potential proportional to the intensity of the light affects the neutral atoms. Therefore, when the light is focused with a small radius of approximately 1 μm, in the case of an attractive potential, a single atom may be trapped in the area where the light is focused. A low temperature state is necessarily required because the intensity of the potential is less than several mK.
An optical standing wave, i.e., one of the optical trapping technology, generates a periodic potential by using an interference effect of a coherent laser beam and then traps the single atoms, thereby forming the single-atom array. Furthermore, by causing the frequencies of mutual interfering light beams to be slightly different from each other, it is possible to transfer the atoms in a straight line direction.
However, it is much difficult to transfer the trapped atom array to any position by using various conventional technologies.